<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Corpse by wiltedrosee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602425">Just A Corpse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee'>wiltedrosee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Resurrection, Sad Ending, Talking To Dead People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You. Him. You and him. The both of you filled your complacent memories, all the way up until your very last moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Corpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Undertaker, she’s just a corpse.”</p><p>That’s what Ciel had told him when he was caught talking to your dead body, but he didn’t want to listen. When he heard the news that you’d passed away at the hands of a serial killer, he didn’t believe it for a second.</p><p>He was there when your soul was being reaped. Watching from above in silence as Grell skimmed your cinematic records. You. Him. You and him. The both of you filled your complacent memories, all the way up until your very last moments. </p><p>But Even seeing your body himself wasn’t enough to convince him. Salty tears of unbridled rage dripped down into your open wounds as he sewed you up to look presentable.</p><p>“Oh- it seems I’m all out of thread! You’re a needy girl aren’t you?” he said to your corpse in between pained chuckles.</p><p>He left the room to collect the materials he’d run out of when something caught his eye. The body of a female he’d brought back to life a while back was floating around in her life chamber.</p><p>Jumping at the chance, he immediately began working on bringing you back. It worked once so he was sure it’d work again.</p><p>Weeks passed until his experiment was finally finished. You rose slowly out of your chamber, movements smooth but with no emotion. Your words were not your own, only things he wanted to hear. </p><p>He was happy to see you moving again. Though His excitement disappeared completely when he pulled you in close for a kiss. Your eyes were blank like that of a zombie. Dark vacant irises stared back in silence.</p><p>There wasn't much more he could do to bring you back completely. With one swipe of his scythe, fluid poured from your throat as you fell to the floor.</p><p>He carried you in his arms bridal style and placed you down in the casket that he’d picked out for you since the day you first met. Your arms crossed over your chest and your lips closed.</p><p>Leaving you to rest peacefully for all eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was supposed to be apart of one big Undertaker fic but it’s just a little drabble.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>